The Mission
by Gleek1998
Summary: Santana and her dad are bodyguards but not your regular bodyguards we're talking military training. So when her and her dad get there new mission the Berry's Santana thought it was just like any other mission. She never thought she'd fall for the one and only Rachel Berry. Mob, Love, Revenge and Glee. Give it a chance please :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Santana Lopez wasn't your normal teenager she was special. Most 18 year olds are partying and enjoying their senior year in high school. While Santana was waiting for her next mission as a wait for it a Bodyguard it kind of runs in the family. She didn't want to be one but her dad pushed her too it and because she's an only child she really had no choice. As for her mom she really didn't have a say because she died giving birth to her and whenever she asks her dad about her he would just say "Our love conquered all." Yeah she doesn't get much from him.

Right now she's sitting in a room with her dad waiting for Detective Ramirez.

"Dad where is he?" Santana was clearly annoyed

"I don't know mija." Just then Detective Ramirez entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late." He sat down at the table and opened placed a folder in front of them. "This is your next mission the Berry's." He opened the folder and passed my dad three pictures. "This first one is Hiram he's a lawyer but he isn't the problem just married the wrong person. Now that is Leroy Berry he's a doctor he's been working for the mob since his career as a doctor started."

"What did he do for them?" Manuel asked

"He would kill people for them. They would put whoever they wanted dead in the hospital and he wouldn't save them he would just let them die. Then one day the person the put in the hospital was someone he knew."

"Who was it?" Santana asked.

"Burt Hummel."

"Is he alive?"

"Yes he is Leroy saved him and now the Mob want Leroy and his family dead." Manuel passed Santana the pictures she looked through them and on the final one her world stopped it was a beautiful girl with long brown hair in a cheer leading uniform.

"Who's the girl?" Santana asked still looking at the picture.

"She's Rachel Berry she's the main objective. Now you two will go live with the Berry's and if people ask you have known them for a long time Leroy is like your brother you will tell people your living with them because you're struggling and Leroy offered his assistance."

"We have to live with them are you kidding me if they need protection 24/7 then shouldn't they be in the protection program." Santana was furious she didn't even care about the girl in the picture anymore.

"Well you see this where the hard part comes in you see Hiram and Rachel don't know what Leroy did and he doesn't want them too."

"Wait hold on why is the girl the main objective if she didn't do anything." Manuel asked confused

"Well you should know that Manuel you know how it is too be a father your children are always first. But back to what I was saying he doesn't want them to know and he wants Rachel to be able to enjoy her senior year with her friends."

"Wow! Well when do we start?" Manuel asked and Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Immediately." Ramirez said getting up and grabbing all the contents that were in the folder and walking out but not before he turned around and said "Oh and good luck." And he walked out.

_Wow this house is huge but I'm still mad. This is the first time we've had to stay with any of our missions before and I'm not looking forward to it but I guess this house makes up for it._

"Why do we have to do this?" Santana said while hauling her suitcase up the steps of the front of the house.

"It's our job." Her dad said with a smirk "Now do you want to or should I?" Santana groaned and pressed the doorbell when the door opened it was her the girl in the picture.

"Who are you?" Rachel said with annoyance obvious in her voice. Santana just rolled her eyes.

_Great another High Class Bitch._

**Thanks for reading pleas review and follow. If you have any feedback I would love to hear it. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"We're the Lopez's." Manuel said and put out his hand. "I'm Manuel Lopez." Rachel just looked at his hand with a disgusted look on her face. "Okay... And this is my daughter Santana."Manuel said while retreating his hand.

"Sup." Santana said with a smirk.

"Ugh well what are you doing here are you the new gardener or something?" Rachel said in a bitchy tone

"Just because we're Hispanic doesn't mean we're here to tend to your high class ass!" Santana said anger evident in her voice

_Who does she think she is not all Hispanics are immigrants or maids or gardeners. This is exactly why I didn't want to do this in the first place and now I have no choice. And now I'm going to have to see her every day._

"Santana! Excuse my daughter but your father is expecting us." Rachel didn't even hear what he said because she was still furious about what Santana said and just when she was going to say something she was interrupted.

"Manuel! Santana! How have you been its been ages!" Leroy Berry said with a huge grin. "Santana you've gotten so big when I last saw you, you were two feet tall and now look at you." He pulled her in for a hug.

"Uh yeah I remember Leroy." Santana said awkwardly patting his back and watched as Rachel gave her a dirty look and left. Manuel shook Leroy's hand and they went inside.

"So this is it." Leroy said gesturing towards the house.

The house was huge a big crystal chandelier when you walk in and a staircase in the corner. And Ceilings that never seemed to stop. "Let me show you where you'll be staying. Follow me." He led them to the backyard and they passed a pool a jacuzzi and a huge trampoline. When they stopped they were in front of a two story house basically a smaller version of the three story mansion but it wasn't even half the size of the mansion.

"Leroy you can cut the act your daughter or husband aren't here." Santana said really annoyed about the way he was acting.

"It's not an act I'm really happy you guys are here and even though we do have to act like we've known each other forever I am genuinely happy your here for my families safety." Leroy said with a smile "Alright well I'll let you get settled in but don't take too long I want you to meet Hiram and Rachel properly." Leroy walked out and Santana turned to her dad.

"It's not too late to back out you know? If we do it now then it won't be as bad."

"Mija Lopez's are not quitters and we've had worse than this remember when we had to protect Justin Bieber and you had to act like a raging fan." Manuel said with a laugh.

"Yeah that was pretty bad."

"See I told you and have you seen this place this is not a bad place to live and this is definitely not our worst mission. Now go find your room." Santana just smiled and headed up stairs.

There are three rooms upstairs with the master bedroom being downstairs. The first room was a recording studio which confused Santana so she went to the next room which was filled with trophies which confused Santana even more. _Who has a whole room filled with trophies?._ Santana finally reached the last room which had two large double doors she opened it and it revealed a baby blue room with a king sized bed with a canopy over it. A desk in the one corner and a couch in the other. Santana was impressed she expected anything but a real bedroom even though this wasn't particularly her style she was happy with it. Santana didn't care about the MacBook Pro or flat screen TV all she did was flop down on the bed and let out a sigh.

_Ok this isn't that bad at least I don't have to stay in the same house as brown headed Barbie. I should talk to dad because we need to talk to Leroy about his husbands and daughters routine because us just following them around with our hands in our pockets sure does look suspicious. Why can't he just make this easy for me and my dad and just tell them they're going to find out eventually. Ugh but whatever I just need to relax and keep an eye on Berry before school starts in a week. Oh yeah another thing I have to look forward to For the first time in my life I'm actually going to a regular school too keep an eye on Berry while she's in school. _

"Santana! Leroy's here he wants to talk about Hiram and Rachel before he formally introduces us!" Manuel yelled

_So much for relaxing._


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**

** The gleeks lost a very important person on July 13. I found out Cory died when my sister sent me text of an article saying he was dead. I couldn't believe it I thought it was a lie. So I checked twitter and Cory Monteith, Pray4Lea and We Miss Cory were all trending even then I still couldn't believe. So I googled his name and it was true. I always laughed at people who cried when a celebrity died because they didn't even know them but when I was alone in my room I cried. It's crazy but I love Glee and the entire cast and even though he didn't know me I knew him. With twitter, facebook etc. fans can connect with celebrities and feel like they know them on a personal level. It doesn't matter the way he died because he was a good person and he did try to get better but drugs just got the best of him. I am not going to remember him for the way he died I'm going to remember the awkward, tall, Canadian, singer, actor, drummer, and now Angel for all those things and you should too. I can't imagine how Lea feels and finding out that they were going to get married makes it even worse Please pray for Lea. Glee won't be the same without Finn Hudson and the world won't be the same without Cory Monteith.**

**R.I.P. Cory Allan Michael Monteith 5/11/82-7/13/13**

Chapter Three

Santana made her way downstairs where Manuel and Leroy were sitting at the dining table. Leroy smiled at her. "How'd you like the room?"

"Um... its fine." Santana smiled and sat next to her dad.

"Well I'm glad you liked it. So um what do you guys want to know?" Leroy said shyly

"Well um what do they usually do? Like besides work and school." Manuel asked in a serious tone.

"Well Hiram usually just works at the law firm he spends a lot of time there in the week and occasionally when he loses a case he'll go and grab a drink afterwards. He also plays golf at the country club during the weekends." Manuel nodded.

"What about Rachel?" Santana asked even though she doesn't want to do this she doesn't want the girl to die because she couldn't protect her.

"Well Rachel does a lot more but for the next week she'll probably just relax before school starts. Hang out with her friends lounge around in the pool rest her vocal chords." Leroy said with a little chuckle

"Okay... That sounds pretty normal an-." Santana was interrupted by Leroy

"That's just for the next week but when school starts she's gonna have cheerleading which has competitions all over the country. Glee club which has nationals out of state. And she's _most _definitely going to audition for the school play and when exams start she's going to be in double overtime." Leroy took a breath and said. "So that's Rachel." He smiled.

"Is there anything she doesn't do?" Manuel nudged Santana. "Ouch!"

"Sorry about her she's just a little worried because she's going to have to join all those activities to be close to your daughter."

"Yeah because you don't want to tell them the truth!" Santana said angry. "Ouch! Why do you keep hitting me?"

"Porque no te quies la boca!"

"Its not that I don't want to tell them it's that I can't." Leroy said sadness in his voice.

"And why not?" Santana said annoyed

"Because I don't want to disappoint them anymore I already had too lie to them about quitting my job. If they were to find out why I really did it I would lose them and their my only family." He looked at Santana and Manuel with a serious face. " ' .Them."

Manuel and Santana both nodded understanding what he meant because they were each other's only family as well. "Now I know Ramirez said you two were the best but I want to know from you two are you the best?" Leroy said pointing at both of them.

Santana scoffed. "I've been having military training since I was fifteen and my dad has been doing this for twenty years! So yeah were the best!"

"Well okay then let's go introduce you to them." Leroy said getting up Manuel and Santana followed. Manuel let Leroy walk ahead of them a little.

"Mija I'm really proud of you for telling him off like because we are the best." Manuel whispered Santana looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks dad." Santana hugged him and then they pulled apart to catch up with Leroy.

"You guys ready?" Leroy asked

"Yes." Manuel and Santana said in unison. Leroy opened the door and let them in.

"Rachel? Hiram?" Leroy said walking through the door.

"In the kitchen!" Rachel yelled. Leroy led them to the kitchen where Rachel and Hiram were laughing about something.

"Rachel, Hiram this Manuel and Santana Lopez they are going to be staying with us for a while." Hiram shook Manuel and Santana's hands and Rachel just gave them an awkward wave.

"Well it's really nice to meet you both Leroy has told us so much about you." Hiram smiled then continued. "Um Manuel I was wondering if Leroy and I could talk to you in private?"

"Uh... sure lead the way." Manuel followed Leroy and Hiram into an office leaving Rachel and Santana alone.

"So um... I saw you're a cheerleader." Santana said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah is that a problem." Rachel said sounding offended.

"No need to get all defensive I just saw a picture of you in a uniform." Santana said with a smirk.

"Oh well yeah I'm a cheerleader captain actually." Rachel said sounding proud.

"Cool I was thinking about trying out for cheerleading but I also like to sing and perform so I don't know yet."

"Really well I sing too and I'm a cheerleader! So you totally have to try out for cheerleading and Glee club because we always need people to look good and sway in the back."

_She needs to chill I'm trying to protect her because of her dad. Only if she knew that I'm only doing this because of him._

"Wellwe'llseeaboutthat." Santana said with a chuckle.

Rachel turned to her. "I guess we will." They stood there glaring at each other then Rachel eyes flickered too Santana's lips then she ran off.

_Did she just look at my lips like she wanted to kiss me then walk away? Nah I'm probably just seeing things._ Santana was interrupted by her thoughts when her dad came back with Leroy and Hiram.

"Well Santana it was really nice meeting you but I'm afraid I have to go back to work so goodbye." Hiram shook Manuel and Santana's hand then gave Leroy a quick kiss then left.

"Dad I think I'm going to go back and unpack because I didn't get the chance to earlier." Santana said turning around.

"I'll go with you we'll see you for dinner Leroy." Manuel said before closing the door.

When Santana and her dad entered their guest house Santana asked. "So what did they want to talk to you about?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm So SORRY for the hiatus but I had some personal problems but I totes won't bore you with that. I will start updating frequently starting from now on though I promise. :) Anyway... Here's Chapter Four hope you like it. You better like it cause I'm watching you. Just kidding. :)**

Chapter Four

Manuel and Santana we're sitting at the table drinking coffee well Manuel was. After they got back from the main house Manuel sent Santana up to unpack which was a little bit of clothes and a lot of guns. We're talking a Glock 19 & 17 a Ruger SR9 and her baby a hand graved Beretta M9 all which included silencers and that's just the hand guns.

"So are you going to tell me what they said or just ignore me?" Santana said glaring at her dad.

"We'll um Hiram just offered me a job you know cause they think we're struggling." Manuel was nervous and Santana could tell.

"Dad c'mon I know you're lying to me."

"Mija I promise that's all they said to me." Manuel said reaching for Santana's hand. "Okay?"

"Yeah Ok."

"Well um why don't you go upstairs and rest before we have to go have dinner with the Berry's?" Santana nodded and went upstairs Manuel watched her go.

_I can't tell her! If she finds out that I lied to her she'll never forgive me I already lost Maribel because of this I can't lose my daughter to. _Manuel sighed and turned on the TV in the living room.

Meanwhile Santana was laying on her bed thinking. _I know he's lying to me but if he can't tell me right now there's probably a good reason why he'll tell me eventually... _Santana quickly got up and grabbed her gun when she heard a noise come from behind the house. She looked and no one was there. _They must've come in through the back door. _

Santana made her way down the hall and leaned up against a wall and turned the corner with her gun in position she lowered her gun when she saw who it was.

"It's just me mija! Did you hear that noise?" Manuel whispered.

"Yeah you go check downstairs I'll check up here just in case they came up." Manuel nodded and went down stairs.

Santana walked down the hall and checked the bathroom it was clear. She checked the Trophy room it was clear as well then she heard a noise come from the direction of her room. She made her way down the hall and noticed the door to the recording studio was closing she was about to go in when.

"What are you doing?" _Really she has to be here right now! _Santana thought. Santana turned around hiding her gun behind her back.

"Nothing what are you doing here?"Santana whispered staying close to the door that goes into the recording studio.

"Um I was just going in my recording studio to- wait! Why are you whispering and whats-" Rachel was practically yelling. So Santana put her hand over Rachel's mouth. Santana saw Rachel tense so she leaned whispering seductively into Rachel's ear.

"Be quiet." Rachel nodded and Santana smirked before she continued. "Now I'm going to take my hand off your mouth and you're going to turn around and go into my room and you're not going to talk or ask questions. Ok?" Santana leaned back and could tell Rachel was scared. "I'll explain everything later." Rachel nodded and Santana took her hand off her mouth surprisingly Rachel didn't talk she just went to Santana's room and shut the door. Santana turned towards the door that leads to the recording studio.

_Thank god that the room is soundproofed._

Santana grabbed her gun from behind her back and opened the door quietly. She couldn't see anybody then she saw a hooded figure in the booth and they shot at her but it didn't go through the glass. She jumped behind the couch. The person kept on shooting at the glass until it finally broke. She could hear someone walking on broken glass and was about to turn around and shoot but before she could. Her dad burst through the door and shot the person right between the eyes before they even realized his presence. Santana smiled he always did protect her.

"Good thing I had my silencer on or we would have a lot of explaining to do." Manuel said helping Santana up.

"Yeah and I could've taken him you know?" Santana said to her dad.

"Or you could just say thank you." Manuel smirked.

"Thanks dad." Santana smiled and gave her dad a hug.

"Hey I might have to protect other people occasionally but I will always protect you." He said hugging her back then Santana remembered

"Rachel." Santana said letting her dad go.

"What?"

"Rachel she's in my room I have to go talk to her.

Can you clean this up?" Santana said already closing the door to the recording studio.

**Oh no do you think Rachel heard and what is Manuel hiding. Thanks for reading please follow and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I have twitter so you should totally follow me gleek_nation1 and I also have an Instagram gleek_nation where I make awesome glee edits. But Anyway I decided to post twice in one day cause I'm awesome *pats self on the back* so I hope you guys like this chapter. Also don't forget to follow/Review J**

Chapter Five

Santana took a breath before she opened the door to her room.

"Ow!" Rachel yelled Santana was quickly by her side.

"Oh my gosh! Rachel! I didn't see you are you okay?" Santana asked still examining the girl. Rachel looked up and locked eyes with Santana. Both girls got lost in each other's eyes neither looking away.

"Yeah um... I'm fine I just hit my head when you opened the door." Rachel said looking away from Santana. She tried getting up but she failed wobbling a little.

"Whoa there! Here sit down." Santana helped Rachel sit down on the bed. "Wait! Why was your head against the door?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about! My head was not against the door! I was walking out when you opened the door and it hit me that's all." Rachel said trying to sound convincing.

"Mhmm sure. So you weren't eavesdropping then?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"More importantly what were you doing?" Rachel said trying to change the subject. "And what was with you putting your hand over my mouth and saying 'Be quiet.' " Rachel said trying to mimic Santana. Santana didn't answer. "You told me you were going to explain so explain now!" Rachel said in a bitchy and demanding tone.

Santana was trying to think of a lie and thankfully she was a good liar so that was no problem. "It's just that I... My-my dad was singing in that studio and he hasn't done that in a while so I didn't want him to know I was listening and you were practically screaming! So I put my hand over your mouth to shut you up." Santana said with a smirk

"Well I would appreciate if you would stay out of there and my trophy room." Rachel said standing up and walking away.

"Why?" Santana asked getting up and grabbing Rachel's arm. She pulled a little too hard and Rachel was pulled into Santana's body. Rachel and Santana's bodies meshed perfectly together. Their faces were inches apart their noses practically touching.

"Let go of me!" Rachel said pulling her arm away from Santana. Santana let go of her. "Stop touching me before I tell my daddy to kick you out!" Rachel said

"Ha if you really think your _Daddy's _going to kick my dad and I out then you don't know him that well." _Only if she knew that her daddy worked for the mob and that I'm only here to protect her._

"Ugh! Just stay out of my recording studio and my trophy room! And most importantly stay away from me!" Rachel stormed out of Santana's room in true Diva fashion.

"Don't worry wannabe! I will!" Santana yelled after Rachel then she heard the front door slam.

"Mija what happened?" Manuel asked standing above Santana who was lying on the bed with her face buried in one of the pillows. She mumbled something. "Santana I can't understand you."

"I said that Rachel is annoying." Manuel sighed

"Mija I know you really didn't want to do this mission but we accepted and now we have to do our job. So that means you have to take this seriously." Santana nodded

"I know dad and I am taking it seriously I promise. It's just that Rachel and I don't get along to well but I know it's my job so I'll deal with it I promise."

"Ok mija I believe you." Manuel kissed Santana on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too and dad I just feel like relaxing so can you tell Leroy I won't be there for dinner." Manuel nodded and walked out of the room.

_Ok Santana you can do this it's your job. You can learn to get along with her it won't be that hard and besides its only temporary. _

Rachel slammed the door to her room and flopped down onto the bed._ Why does she have to be here? I mean daddy's never mentioned them before and then they just show up and take over the guest house that I was supposed to live in. And what did she mean when she said I didn't know my daddy he's my daddy so I think I would know him. She's just so frustrating and annoying but when I look at her I just want to... _

"Honey are you okay?" Leroy asked

"Yes daddy I'm fine."

"Rachel I heard you slam the door so I know you're not fine. Rachie just tell me what's wrong."

"It's them." Rachel said waving her hands

"Them who?"

"Your friend and his daughter."

"You don't like them? I'm sure if you gave them a chance you'd really like them."

"It's not just them it's you too!"

"You quit your job at the hospital and then tell me and dad that your friend is coming to live with us. You take away the guest house which I was supposed to be living in for my senior year. I even redecorated it and you expect me to be fine. Well I'm not!"

"Rachel honey I'm..."

"No! Daddy I just want to be alone." Rachel said looking away from her daddy.

"If that's what you really want then I'll be down stairs if you need me." Leroy exited the room with a hurt expression. Rachel buried her face into her pillow.

"Ugh!" Rachel screamed into her pillow. "I hate my life!"

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so just a little heads up that Finn is going to be in this chapter and the rest of the story. I just thought you guys should know before you continue reading. Anyways I really do hope you guys like this chapter because I think that Finn and Santana could've had a really nice friendship because they're both all kinds of awesome! **

Chapter Six

The next two days were pretty quite. Rachel didn't go anywhere but she did have some people over a girl named Quinn and a guy named Kurt. She hasn't gone back to the guest house which made Santana really happy because she can deal with Rachel from a far but not up close. Today Santana's best friend Finn who was also a bodyguard was coming to stay with them as extra protection for the Berry's. They are also going to install some surveillance cameras so they can see the whole house from every angle possible. Right now Rachel was in the backyard doing some cheerleading routines. Santana was in the guest house watching T.V. and her dad was reading the paper.

"Dad what time is Finn going to be here?"

"I don't know mija but I'm going to get some lemonade you want some?" Santana nodded at her dad. She was alone for a minute then someone put a glass in front of her.

"Thanks." She said grabbing the glass and taking a sip.

"You're welcome." Santana froze that wasn't her dad. She turned around and tackled the person in front of her dropping her glass in the process.

"Finn! When did you get here? I missed you so much!" Santana yelled hugging Finn.

"I missed you too S!" They stayed there hugging each other for a minute until Santana finally got off of Finn and helped him up. "Wow for someone so small you sure can tackle someone." Finn said rubbing his shoulder.

"Shut up you're not even hurt." Santana said slapping him in the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my gosh you're really hurt! I'm sorry Finn I didn't mean to hurt you on purpose." Santana reached for his shoulder.

"Gotcha!" Finn yelled making Santana slap him in the shoulder again.

"You're such a jerk I thought you were really hurt."

"Sorry but hey do you think I could be a good actor?" Finn said striking a pose.

"Well you fooled me so maybe." Santana turned around to walk back to the couch but stepped on some glass. "Ow Fuck!" She said collapsing to the floor grabbing her foot Finn kneeled to see what was wrong.

"Are you okay what's wrong?" Finn asked worried

"I stepped on some glass and it doesn't help that it was drenched in lemonade!" Finn looked at her foot.

"I'm gonna try to pull it out now okay?" Santana nodded.

"You know this is kind of your fault."

"Yeah like I made you tackle me and drop your glass and then step on the glass." Santana was about to say something when Finn pulled out the piece of glass.

"Fuck!"

Rachel was practicing a cheer routine when she heard someone yell from the guest house. She quickly ran and opened the door to the guest house. She saw Santana on the floor holding her foot that was bleeding and a guy with a piece of glass in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked kneeling next to Santana.

"Yeah I just stepped on a piece of glass."

"Oh well who is he?" Rachel said pointing at Finn

"I'm Finn and you must be Rachel."

"Yeah I am what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to be staying with S and her dad." Finn said smiling at Santana. Santana smiled back for some reason that made Rachel's blood boil.

"Well Santana do my parents know about this?"

"Yes we asked your dad and he said it was fine." Santana was getting annoyed with all these questions.

"Okay then I'll leave you and your boyfriend here to clean up this mess." And with that Rachel was up and out of the house before Finn and Santana could say anything.

"Well that was weird." Finn said looking at Santana confused

"Uh huh and you are not my boyfriend." Santana said getting up and limping to the couch.

"I know. I'm totally out of your league." Finn said with a smirk.

"Ha ha you are so funny."

"I try. But anyways I'm going to clean this up where's the broom?"

"In the pantry." Finn came back and cleaned up while Santana just laid on the couch. "Thanks for cleaning that up."

"No problem and look what I found." Finn said waving a first aid kit in front of her face with a big grin on his face.

"My hero." Santana said in a country voice putting her hand over her heart making them both laugh.

"So what is the deal with that Rachel girl?" Finn said starting to clean her wound.

"Ugh! Don't even get me started on her." Santana told Finn everything that has happened since she got to this house.

"Wow well she doesn't seem that rude." Finn said putting a band aid on her cut.

"Well you know what they say don't judge a book by its cover."

"Well I think she likes you." Finn said sitting next to Santana and putting Sports Center on.

"Finn are you deaf or did you just decide to ignore the whole story I just told you. I mean when she first saw me she thought I was her new gardener."

"Yeah but when she came in here and saw you were bleeding she got all worried and then when she saw me she got all jealous. So I'm not deaf you're just blind."

"Ha! She does not like me!"

"Whatever ignore me but I know it's true."

Santana didn't say anything she just turned back to the T.V._ Rachel doesn't like me. Right?_

**Thanks for reading please review it means a lot to me getting feedback. :)**


End file.
